


Interlude

by Namarie



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namarie/pseuds/Namarie
Summary: One early morning during their adjustment period.





	Interlude

~~

Humans are complex creatures.

Venom figured this out very quickly, the first time he attempted to bond with a human host. It wasn't like it took him a long time to learn about the human nervous system, respiratory system, circulatory system, organs, muscles, skeletal structure, or anything else. That was what he was designed to do: adapt to a host body as soon as possible, in order to survive. Despite his quick adaptations, though, the woman's body wasn't a good enough match with his needs. It allowed him to stay alive, yes. He could feed off the chemicals in her brain, yes. But her body fought against the symbiote's presence the whole time he inhabited her. It was no wonder she didn't last after he left her behind. Humans were _fragile_.

But even all the physical, physiological complexities he'd learned about paled in comparison with the emotional ones. That, Venom only began to figure out when he found Eddie. When he realized what a perfect host Eddie was … and then when he realized he wanted Eddie to be more than just another host, to use and then leave behind. But if that was what he wanted, he needed to know how to keep Eddie healthy. No, not just healthy. Happy. That, in turn, meant paying careful attention to everything he learned about him, both from his mind and from direct experience.

The two of them had been spending time getting to know each other over the past four days, ever since they had been reunited after the rocket explosion. It had been … rewarding, so far. Eddie's body was no longer fighting the symbiote on any significant level, and as for Eddie himself, he clearly wanted this bond to succeed, too. After all, he was the one who had sought Venom out.

Since their reunion, it wasn't like they hadn't argued at all, or had any disagreements. His Eddie was still being stubborn on the issue of biting off heads, for instance. But he was very willing to buy any human food that Venom liked, at least (chocolate was a highlight), and was willing to try things that were new to both of them.

Right now, though, Eddie was asleep. Venom was using this time, as he usually did, to acquaint himself even more thoroughly with his host. He liked to do this while Eddie was relaxed and not conscious, since he had an idea it would feel strange to the man if he were awake. Plus, it only made sense to carry out any minor repairs he found while Eddie's body was at work repairing itself, too. There wasn't much need for repair; they hadn't been putting themselves in much danger lately. But Venom could and did speed along the healing of a few old bruises, strained muscles, that sort of thing.

Of course, Eddie wasn't the most cooperative of hosts, sometimes. Right then, there was an instant of transition between slumber and awareness in his host's mind. His breathing changed fractionally. Then Eddie opened his eyes. Venom readied himself to respond to Eddie's distress, since it was sure to be coming soon.

~~  
Eddie wasn't sure what woke him up this time. It wasn't a bad dream. It wasn't any sound he could determine, either. And then...

**_Good morning, Eddie. You're awake early._ **

He was about to reply when he noticed that he wasn't just feeling the usual relaxed sleepiness of a peaceful awakening. He felt strange. Weighted down. What--

Venom noticed his looming panic, of course. **_Don't worry, Eddie. That's just me. You're all right._**

“That's you?” It was kind of hard to talk. It felt like it would be kind of hard to do much in the way of moving right now, if he tried. It wasn't the same as when Venom took control, either, and it wasn't pleasant.

 ** _Yes_** , said the symbiote.

Eddie waited, but there didn't seem to be any more explanation coming. “What … what are you doing?”

There was a pause, and then he replied, **_Think of it like a systems check. I'm making sure you're completely healthy, from head to toe. It's a more thorough check than I'd usually do while you're awake._**

“Oh.” That didn't sound too bad. “So, am I doing okay?” There was still that strange heaviness throughout his entire body, but he was kind of getting used to it at least.

 ** _Very well, in fact,_** he said, sounding pleased. **_We're both fully recovered from the aftereffects of the explosion._**

“Good.” The dreams probably would linger for a while, but it was a relief to hear – from his own personal expert – that he was better physically. And it was a relief (though maybe that should be weirder than it was) to know Venom was doing better, too. When Eddie had found him down near the water's edge, the day after he'd thought the symbiote had died...

There was a nudge at his collarbone area then, which Eddie was starting to recognize as affectionate. **_We're fine now,_** he repeated. **_Both of us._**

“Yeah.” Eddie smiled a little. “Yeah, we are.”

He lay there for a while, as Venom continued his check-up. If he concentrated, Eddie could almost feel his symbiote's movements. Or at least he imagined that was what he was feeling. “Hey,” he said, taking as deep of a breath as he could with this heaviness thing going on. “Is that all this is? Just a check-up?”

The pause before the answer was longer this time. Eddie could sense that Venom was … almost nervous about his question. But he wasn't going to hide the truth. That wasn't really possible for them, and even if it had been, they'd agreed to work on their direct communication, too. **_No_** , he said eventually. **_There's more to it._** After another brief silence, he started again. **_Do you remember how you felt, during our first full day together?_**

Eddie snorted. That had been a pretty damn memorable twenty-four hours – other than the part he spent sedated, anyway. “Yeah. Terrified, feverish, tense, and hungrier than I'd ever been in my life.”

 ** _Yes_** , Venom said. **_Other than the hunger, which was almost all from me, that was your body reacting to the introduction of an alien substance. You've heard about what can happen when an organ transplant fails?_**

“Rejection,” said Eddie. “On a biological level, I guess. The immune system doesn't accept the transplant.”

His symbiote hummed an acknowledgment. **_Right. That's similar to what was happening to you at first. Even though we are and always have been very compatible, I was still a foreign entity to your immune system. It fought me. That made you feel sick._** There was a note of apology in his voice, which was a new thing.

“Okay,” said Eddie. “I get that.” But he didn't feel sick anymore.

 ** _You don't_** , agreed Venom. **_Which is another part of why I'm doing this. I'm purposefully spreading myself throughout all your cells, to make sure your immune system continues to see me as something that should be here – not an intruder._**

All of his cells. Huh. “Is that why...” Now he just had to figure out how to even ask this question. His life was weird. “Is that why it feels a lot more like you're-- there, all over, than usual?” He could almost always feel Venom's presence, but it was normally localized just near his heart or somewhere else in his chest cavity.

His symbiote confirmed this, and added, **_It is a way of affirming our bond, as well. Strengthening it._**

That was interesting. And definitely another good thing. It was still kind of crazy to think back on how wrong it had felt, when he'd been separated from this alien creature that lived inside of him for even most of one day. How lost he'd been. Speaking of that... “Does that mean we can't be-- I mean, not that I want to be separated, but--”

 ** _I know what you mean, Eddie._** He sounded so sure, and there was that affection again. Then there was something like a sigh. **_But no, I can't keep us from being separated, if we're exposed to that particular frequency of sound again. At least, not entirely. This will give us more time before we must give in, though._**

That also sounded good. In that case, maybe they could escape before they had to separate, then. Eddie yawned, and blinked slowly. “Anything else? Any other effects of this process I should know about?”

 ** _Just one._** With that, Eddie felt his symbiote emerge enough to coil around his upper chest in what could pass for a hug. Sort of. It felt … good. **_If we ever met another one of my kind, they will see it. See us. How closely we're bonded._**

“Ah.” Eddie snorted and smiled again, aware that he was already half-asleep again. “Like … staking your claim?”

Venom sounded very satisfied, and very possessive, as he said, **_Yes. My Eddie._**

It was nice to be wanted, Eddie thought drowsily. Even if it was by a parasitic ball of black alien goo.

 ** _Not a parasite_** , Venom grumbled. But he melted back into him, and the last thing Eddie heard was his symbiote telling him to just go back to sleep already.

~

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw the movie this past week, and couldn't get it out of my head. Thus, my first-ever posted fic for a Marvel movie (or any movie, actually).
> 
> Hope it's decently in-character. Feel free to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
